


Mélancolie Espion

by myotocrimson



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drama, Gen, Suicide, Suicide Notes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotocrimson/pseuds/myotocrimson
Summary: Quando a verdade é muito dolorosa e nada te anima... Você vai em busca de um objetivo para viver... Ou não.





	Mélancolie Espion

Algo estranho veio acontecendo comigo, não sei bem ao certo o quê. Sorrir não fazia mais parte de mim, não vejo mais graça ou alegria no que eu fazia da minha vida. Mas, como cheguei até aqui, não tem mais volta.  
Atualmente, fui forçado a ir ao campo... Não tinha mais utilidade nenhuma, me sinto sem forças para lutar, sinto que atirar em outros não vai resolver problema algum. Se morrermos aqui, seremos apenas... Substituídos.  
Alguns veem graça em matar pessoas, outros vivem em um mundo de fantasia, pensando que não machucamos a ninguém de verdade, outros sobrevivem. De todas as formas, somos pagos para isso... Eu fazia isso por dinheiro.  
Eu fui um tremendo idiota em tentar montar uma família, fazer amigos. Eu deveria apenas pegar a inteligência e vendê-la. Ou simplesmente capturar um ponto... Mas não, eu fiz algo que um “Spy” nunca deveria fazer: Misturei o profissional com o pessoal. Esse foi meu erro.  
Agora... Que perdi meu amigo em campo e vi o simplesmente ser substituído, eu me pergunto: “Vale apena ter seu corpo completamente mutilado para absolutamente nada?” O dinheiro? Posso me dar alguns pequenos luxos, mas daqui ninguém sai vivo.  
Eu não sei ao certo se eu fugia da morte ou a morte fugia de mim... Se eu lhe contar o que acontece comigo em campo, você simplesmente vai pensar: “Você foge!”. Mas aí eu te digo: às vezes, alguém me salva. Ou simplesmente não me percebem ali. No fundo, o que eu tenho ainda é meu talento de não ser percebido pelas pessoas. A única que me percebeu de verdade simplesmente morreu.  
Recordo-me daquela noite, a primeira em que percebi que não valia a pena morrer em vão. Eu andava pelo mapa, ainda saindo da base, quando me dei de frente com um Pyro do Blu. Era matar ou morrer, não? Mas eu olhei aquela mera arma na minha mão, ele me encarou, aparentemente se perguntando o porquê de eu não tentei atirar nele... Eu soltei a arma e vi-o colocar o lança-chamas em minha direção. Eu fechei os olhos e voltei, corri para não morrer torrado. Sarcástico... Não queria morrer torrado, eu vi que não era daquele jeito que eu queria morrer. Mas eu precisava encontrar um meio...  
Não voltei para o lado de fora naquela noite, e além das garrafas de vinho que me acompanhava, eu ainda tinha aquela cena na cabeça. Qual era a cena? Um Heavy, mutilando meu amigo e todos aqueles que estavam por perto, menos a mim... Que ficou ali parado, apenas olhando seu time ser destruído. Essa pequena habilidade de não ser visto por ninguém me manteve vivo... Dádiva dos infernos essa.  
Acho que também foi no meio daquela bebedeira que resolvi me vingar do dito soviético... Foi asneira, não? Imagina o pequeno trapo que eu sou lutando com um cara que é o dobro, ou triplo, de mim? Em apenas um soco eu iria morrer.  
Mas burro fui eu que achei que iria conseguir chegar até o Heavy. Passar pelo Scout, depois pelas sentinelas, por um Pyro, um Sniper e, quando eu tivesse perto do Heavy, era só me livrar do médico. Parece um plano facilmente executável para um espião de primeira, não é? Não. Não seja idiota a ponto de crer nisso. Se eu não fosse morto pelo Scout, que me acharia assim que se encostasse a mim, eu seria morto pelo Pyro mais a frente, que estaria protegendo o Engenheiro de mim. Aí então, se por um acaso eu sobrevivesse, seria nesse instante que o tempo do relógio acabaria e um headshot em mim seria de primeira. Eu nunca tocaria no Heavy...  
E, na noite seguinte, quando eu comecei a executar o plano. Boom! Ou melhor, “Kaboom!”. Eu havia esquecido completamente que depois do Scout, sairia o Demoman. E ali eu estava de cara com a morte. O escocês resolveu que brincaria de fatiar meu corpo, pegou a espada e eu fechei os olhos. Dessa vez eu não ia interromper a força da natureza. Mas, por fim, fui salvo pelo Scout do meu time, que havia visto que estava em perigo e veio me ajudar.  
Então passei mais uma noite me afogando em vinho e whisky. Nesse dia, o Australiano se juntou a mim... Ficamos totalmente bêbados. Em situações comuns, eu teria amanhecido na cama dele, acordaria mais cedo e simplesmente fingiria que nada aconteceu. E, acredite, nem para isso tinha ânimo. Quando dei por mim, estava apenas abraçado a ele e chorando sem motivo e ele completamente sem reação. Afastei-me. Dirigi-me ao lugar aonde iria dormir e me abracei ao travesseiro, indo dormir, sem sucesso algum.  
Algum tempo depois, bateram em minha porta... Sabe, eu não tinha força nem ao menos para falar para a pessoa entrar. Mesmo assim, aparentemente ela entendeu que era para entrar e vi que novamente era o Sniper... Ele pareceu preocupado... Isso me fez dar um leve sorriso, mas... Eu ainda tinha a dor. Eu vi que não poderia me aproximar dele, era arriscado demais para mim. Não queria que acontecesse de novo.  
Desculpe-me por isso.  
Fingi que dormia para vê-lo mais aliviado. No dia seguinte, talvez eu tivesse uma alegria. Contudo não foi isso que ocorreu...  
Apesar de tudo, eu fui ver a mãe do Scout. Vi-a em completo pranto. Aproximei-me, não queria ver opetit amour chorando... Não ela. Questionei o que havia acontecido e, em meios às tantas lágrimas, ela me comunicou que havia perdido seu menino. Tentei consolá-la, não funcionou, cismou que eu mentia para ela.  
Como se internamente eu tivesse ficado feliz com aquilo, mas minha mente só pensava: “Então, é assim que os parentes dele ficaram quando ele morreu? Isso é... Eles ainda notificam tal coisa? E quem não tinha parente? Ninguém se lembraria deles?”. Não sei até onde isso é ruim... Ou onde isso é bom, mas é a vida de um Mercenário.  
Nessas e outras acabei por voltar à base, já de tarde. E ela?... Preferiu se afastar de vez de mim e sair daquele lugar. E, novamente, me vi sem motivo para estar vivo e fazendo aquilo, mas ainda havia mais um dia de campo. Mais e mais um dia...  
Fui caminhando pela base Blu, novamente sem ser visto. Até que aproximei de um Sniper desprevenido, peguei meu canivete, em passos mais do que silenciosos e... E... Nada. Só me passou na cabeça a mãe do Scout chorando e me lembrei de que o australiano também tinha uma família. Deixei o canivete ali mesmo e fui embora. Eu estava ali me arrependendo de todos que já havia matado... E finalmente achei o que devia ser esse o meu fim.  
Desculpe-me. Obviamente, a cena foi desnecessária. Essa explicação completamente desnecessária... Saiam logo daí, por Dieu... Lembre-se de não fazer o que eu fiz. Fiz isso para pagar tudo o que fiz, vocês são novos aqui, não tem o histórico que tenho... Além, disso, eu ainda precisava... Eu ainda precisava de um motivo para sorrir. Isso me deixou em paz comigo mesmo.  
Adeus, Spy Red.


End file.
